


I love him, you piece of shit!

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobic Language, I think this would be enough time, M/M, Mickey is comfortable being in love with Ian, Mickey isn't scared of Terry, Set as if Terry finds out 6 months later, Svetlana doesn't exist, Terry is the worst, They were falling in love hard, Violence, for Mickey to say he loves Ian, hell of a coming out, obvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey comes out after Frank tells Terry. Terry interrupts a Gallagher lunch to point a gun at Ian, but Mickey is having none of that shit. Mickey beats the fuck out of Terry and tells him how much he loves Ian.





	

Mandy, Kev and Vee were eating dinner with the Gallaghers. Ian had begged Mickey to come over too but Mickey claimed it would be too suspicious. Mickey wanted nothing more than to eat dinner with his favourite people instead of being alone at Terry's but fear dictated his choose. 

Ian was laughing with Lip when Terry fucking Milkovich marched into their kitchen, face covered in blood, pointing a pistol at Ian. Ian froze as Terry snarled with his voice dripping in disgust 'you the AIDs monkey that's been fucking my faggot son?' Mandy gripped onto Ian's arm and both were shaking. She had no doubt in her mind he would kill Ian because he was gay. Mandy didn't know why the fuck he thought he was fucking one of her brothers though. Ian wouldn't be that stupid.

Suddenly, Mickey ran onto to the scene with his neck littered with deep purple bruises where Terry had his strong hands choking him earlier. He had been stabbed in the leg by his dad and his arms were battered and bleeding profusely. Ian gasped when he saw the state of him and his blotchy red eyes.

Mickey refused to look at Ian as he knew he would see fear in his eyes and it would break his heart. He deliberated the situation and the anger his reckless father was seething with and the strong silence in the room as he unstably pointed the gun to the only person Mickey had ever loved. 

Mickey spoke threateningly 'put the fucking gun down, bitch.' This only caused the homophobe to lash out further. He bellowed 'you care what happens to the fucking queer?' Mickey hurled himself onto Terry, catching everyone by surprise. He barked louder then he ever had before 'you don't get to say shit about my motherfucking boyfriend, asshole!' Ian's eyes widened as he had never seen Mickey so angry before.

Terry bawled against him and roared 'you faggot! I will kill you!' However, the beaten boy was stronger and younger. Mickey delivered a brawl of relentless punches to Terry, drowning out all noise the monster was making. Lip wondered how the fuck Mickey was fighting so well when he had clearly been beaten so goddamn harshly moments before running in to protect his little brother.

Mickey faught Terry harder and harder. He howled 'you can't stop us, you dumb fuck! Guess what he have been doing, daddy? We have been fagging out under your fucking nose the whole time! All these years! Fucked when you passed out, you stupid old man! Mickey bellowed even louder 'you can't beat it out of me, daddy! I'm a big 'ol 'mo! Always have been and will be, you dumbass!' Mickey had never been so riled up in his life. 

He should have been exhausted screaming so viciously but watching Terry unwind underneath his shocking words filled him with more determination. Mickey realised he would probably only get to do this once in his life, better make it memorable.

Mickey exploded 'I love him, you piece of shit! Take it and everything! He gives it to me good! Bends me over and my eyes roll back! I tell him harder, harder, Ian! I suck his dick and fucking I love it! Can't get enough of his cock! Fuck you, shitbag!' Nothing could stop Mickey now. He poured venom into every word having waited so long to retaliate against a life's worth of abuse. Terry growled 'you shitty weak ass pussy fairy,' as a part of the constant stream of abuse leaving his mouth. No one paid attention to him as all eyes were on Mickey and his voice was louder, booming through the entire neighbourhood, Debbie was sure, about how much he loved Ian's dick.

Terry tried to overpower his son, but Mickey refused to give up power. He had waited enough years.

'Shit, Terry it feels sooooo good when his dick is in me! Fuck, Ian makes me cum hard! Fills me up good! You tried to make me think I couldn't love him, you little bitch! Fuck you! No body could ever love you, assface! Least I ain't a fucking douchebag like your child raping ass! You're jealous I have a such a hot fucking boyfriend!' Mickey should have regretted saying that as he got an extra hard shove back but he couldn't stop himself. Terry groaned 'you ain't my son! No disgusting bitch is a Milkovich! You're gonna rot in hell, boy!' Mickey pushed his fist harder into his target's already broken nose and chest.

Mickey was so busy screaming more obscenities he didn't feel Terry limp underneath him. He described all the ways he liked being fucked by Ian and how the redhead's body was practically sculptured by the Gods. Mickey faked moaned 'shit, gets me so hard! Shame no chick can, huh? Don't you think?'

Only when Lip and Kev dragged his kicking body off his dad, did Mickey notice Terry's floppy body.

Mickey spat in the pool of blood near Terry's head. He screeched 'fuck, let go! Let me can him off! Fuckhead ruins everything I love!' Mandy was crying and begged Mickey to stop but he paid no attention to her. She looked at Ian through the tears who and he finally got up, shakily. 

Lip and Kev released Mickey and instead of rushing back to the floor to finish Terry, Ian distracted him by kissing him passionately. Ian cried out 'don't kill him. Mick, please. You can't get locked up, I need you!' Mickey bit his lip, still not refusing to look at Ian. Fiona watched him silently debating it internally. Ian was holding Mickey's bleeding hands soothingly. Mickey seemed to agree with Ian as he kicked Terry, hard, one last time and spat 'go fuck yourself, I am a Milkovich. Sure as shit ain't your kid, fucking stupid fag basher. Made my life a living hell, you shitbag! What kind of jackass hurts kids so much? You would rather I was dead than happy with Ian! We're gonna fuck on your grave, bitch!' He yelled fully aware Terry could not hear him.

He made eye contact with Kev and hissed 'get it the fuck away from me,' Kev understood and scrambled to drag the unconscious body out of the door. He called for the police and decided Terry would be in prison for a long time again.

Mickey placed his injured hands on Ian's cheeks and searched his lover's eyes. His voice was gentle when he asked 'shit. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?' The older man didn't even seem aware of his painful state. Ian nodded furiously and pressed his lips against Mickey's again. He told him breathlessly 'you just came out, my god.' Mickey let out a quivery breath 'holy shit, did I say all of that? Wanted to do that since I was 12.' Ian smiled widely as his not so secret anymore boyfriend. 'Shit, 'm proud of you. I love you too.' Mickey let his frail body he embraced by Ian for a few minutes. In the safety of Ian's chest, he let out a silent whimper but aggressively wiped away any tears. Ian understood and didn't release Mickey till he had stopped snuffling.

He broke away and Ian motioned for Vee to come over and help. Ian's face was smeared with Mickey and Terry's blood, too. They tried to peel off Mickey's blood soaked top but he insisted he was fine. Lip ordered harshly 'let them look after you, Mickey! Don't have to be strong all the fucking time,' Mickey looked quizzically at his boyfriend's older brother. Never thought he would care, he thought. Mickey shrugged to Ian 'prick has done worse. I'm fine,' he promised.

Mickey winced when his t shirt was carefully removed. Ian felt tears prick his eyes as he saw the state of Mickey's torso. His pale body which Ian loved so much was covered in an array of cuts, oozing fist marks and shredded skin.

Mickey was only paying attention to Ian though. He spoke glumly 'thought the piece of shit was going to kill you.' Ian's heart broke. 'How did he find out?' Mickey grunted 'Frank.' Ian couldn't help apologising 'kept his mouth shut for all these fucking years and now he tells him? Fuck. I'm so sorry.'

Mickey let Ian stroke his head and drop little kisses on his forehead and cheeks. It made him feel safe and at home and was exactly what he needed. Mickey whined 'can't give hummers with a split lip.' Ian snorted and Mickey was glad he had distracted him from worrying. Ian replied 'I'm sure I'll manage,' with fondness and love in his voice.

The two boys snapped out of deeply looking in each other's eyes when they noticed their company staring at them, crazily. Mandy was tearstained from the earlier commotion but her mouth was gaping like a fish. Carl looked more impressed then Ian had ever seen him before and even Lip was struggling to keep the admiration off his face.

Mickey rolled his eyes 'ask fucking away,' Ian snorted as Mandy asked 'fuck, Mick. You're gay? Why didn't you tell me, asshole?' She sounded hurt and Mickey looked guilty 'nearly got this freak shot because of it. Think I was gonna tell you so Terry could fuck you up too? No thanks. On the down low, obviously.' Mandy smiled that her big brother was always looking after her.

Fiona questioned cautiously 'how long have you been together?' Ian looked at Mickey 'like... four and a bit years? Right? Maybe? A long ass time, basically.' Mandy screeched 'why did you tell me so much about my brother's dick? Ew!' Ian laughed 'fuck you! You wanted details and I think he just gave a graphic enough description for every one!' Mickey scoffed 'thought with any luck I'd give the fucker a heart attack.' Mandy stared at Mickey 'you're in love with my best friend and didn't tell me!' Mickey smiled weakly, looking amused.

Kev was watching them amazed and Ian snorted 'you knew, idiot!' Kev smiled sheepishly as all heads turn to him. Vee said 'why the fuck didn't you tell me?' She hit him hard on the shoulder. Kev shrugged 'what, get Terry Milkovich cracking my bones for suggesting his son likes dick? No way.' The couple flinched and Kev quickly apologised. Vee watched the boys who shared blood and held hands, fiercely. 'Fucking Ian and Mickey, huh? Who would have known?' Ian grinned and Mickey looked over to give a hurried peck on the cheek. Even under the cuts on his face, Debbie saw the blush.

Lip asked 'you love him?' Mickey automatically nodded and hummed contently. He felt the huge grin on Ian's face without even having to look at him.

Mickey said honestly to Ian 'could have gone worst,' and Ian just nodded gravely. Mickey complained 'you should have let me choke him! He tried to hurt you!' Ian glared at Mickey 'no damn way. You think I'm waiting for your ass to come out of juvie again, huh? You look shitty in orange anyway!' Mandy agreed 'he's right.' Mickey looked warily back to his boyfriend. 'Always fucking is.' He imitated Ian perfectly 'just come out, Mick! He won't killed me!' Mickey teased 'yeah, fucking didn't. Not got a scratch on your ginger ass, I've broken all of my ribs for you!' Ian giggled and his eyes shone brightly.

Lip offered 'you two can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll bunk up with Carl. Don't get any blood on my mattress,' he paused and continued 'or double jizz.'

Mickey laughed 'think I can bang after being stabbed, man? Last time he bashed me up we couldn't fuck for a week!' Ian stood up and supported Mickey's exhausted body.

They hobbled up the stairs leaving the dumbfounded family below. Carl said 'even Frank knew?' Fiona sighed 'Ian doesn't tell me anything, anymore,' Mandy scowled 'fuck, I did not need to hear that much about how fucking great Mickey's cock is. Or Ian's for that matter. Got to admit, pretty fucking liberating watching him demolish the fuck of out of Terry, though!' Every one agreed, it was pretty badass for way to come out. Mickey was a Milkovich though, so they expected nothing less.


End file.
